User talk:Red Harlow Fan
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:Red Harlow Fan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Removing Talk Page Content Hello, Red Harlow Fan. I just wanted to let you know that removing content from your talk page is against the rules. I understand that you may have had a problem or two with Annonnimus in the past, but please do not take this out on everybody else. Please understand that I am not siding with anyone, I'm not saying that you are doing wrong, I just wanted to tell you that there are rules and you are breaking them, so it's no wonder that you've been blocked in the past. Please try to follow the rules and I'm sure we can all get along great. Thank you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) The Deadout Posse Wait, wait, wait, wait... I've just now registered what you said in your message. YOU are The Deadout Posse? That was your username before you were banned? In the two days that you were active, you: :1. Changed a the sub-title on a page to say "FUCKING SHITTY FUCK TITWANK BLOWJOB" :2. Added your posse as a category to a page. :3. Added false information to a page (An article said the player need to kill 25 enemies, you changed it to say the player needed to kill 1000.) :4. Wrote a this paragraph on an article: :"so here i was yeah, i saw this black chick bending over giving me the sign to come over. so i went over and said 'lets fuck, right here, right now. so i slipped my 1 inch dick inside her juicy pussy and and cummed all over her face." :5. Also, despite all of your vandalism, continuously asked other users to help you. You vandalised the wiki repeatedly and now you are mad because you got banned. I don't care, because it was all undone in the end, but please don't treat everyone here like they're daft. You broke the rules, got banned, and now you're trying to play the victim. Do it again and you'll get banned again. That's how it works. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content (2) Red Harlow Fan, This is your second warning. Do not remove content from your talk page. It's against the rules. You've been banned before, so if you remove content from you talk page again, you'll get a longer ban. Stop. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 12:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Perma-Ban Since you can't follow direct requests and are a general nuisance wherever you go, it seems, I think it's high time you were perma-banned from another wiki. Er, congratulations?